


Chocolate Cake

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan wants to bake a cake for the anniversary of them asking Ryan to be their boyfriend. Something he definitely doesn't want Taylor to help with. After all food poisoning isn't a good anniversary gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake

Taylor bit back a growl as he was bumped by yet another little old lady who didn't have enough courtesy to say excuse me. Apparently the baking section was a popular place today and, seeing as Taylor had been standing smack dab in the middle of it for the last seven minutes waiting for Jordan to decide on which flour or sugar or who really knew what he was looking for, he had been in the way a lot.

As Jordan picked up yet another package Taylor groaned, dropping his head down onto his arms that were leaned on the the grocery cart.

"Am I boring you?" Jordan asked, not looking up from the package.

"Yes!" Taylor exclaimed "Can't we just buy a cake?"

"Taylor," Jordan sighed. "This is a special occasion. We're not going to buy just any cake off the shelf." "

But..."

"Hey I've got an idea, we need some fruit for the top of the cake. Why don't you go see what you can find?" Jordan suggested.

"Fruit?" Taylor sounded confused.

"Yes, fruit Taylor. You know that healthy stuff that people eat? Apples, oranges, strawberries?" "

I know what fruit is Ebs. What I don't understand is why are we putting it on chocolate cake?" Taylor snapped.

"Because we're adults?" Jordan told him. "Would you please go find something?"

Taylor let out a long suffering sigh, pushing himself up off of the cart. "Nuge had better appreciate this."

"I'll meet you out in the car," Jordan told him.

"I have to buy the fruit now?" Taylor turned so he was walking backwards, looking exasperated at Jordan.

"Yes," Jordan replied. "Taylor watch out for the..."

But it was too late as Taylor tripped over the cart behind him and ended up sprawled on the floor. "

Oh no! I am so sorry young man," the little old lady that had been pushing that cart exclaimed.

"No, no, it's fine," Taylor exclaimed, scrambling to his feet, his face blazing.

Jordan was trying his hardest not to laugh as Taylor hurried down the the aisle away from him.

                                                                      ********************

Twenty minutes later Jordan had found everything on his list and was headed out into the parking lot where he found Taylor leaning against the car, his baseball hat on backwards, sunglasses on and drinking a bottle of water. It was an especially warm summer day here in Edmonton and of course the parking lot was even warmer.

Jordan's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the trickle of sweat that was running down Taylor's neck. Not that he could do anything about it after all they were in the middle of a crowded parking lot.

"There you are!" Taylor exclaimed, grabbing the paper bag that was at his feet. "I think I left my keys at home. Thought I was going to have to come and find you."

Jordan unlocked the car, loading the groceries into the back seat.

Taylor was sitting in the front seat by the time he was done. Jordan got in the driver seat.

"Anywhere else we have to go?" Taylor asked.

"Nope we'll have to get back home, Ryan will be back in a few hours," Jordan said.

Taylor grinned at Jordan and he knew that he was more excited about this than he was letting on. It was their three year anniversary with Ryan who had went home for a couple of weeks but was returning tonight.

It didn't take them long to get home and Jordan made Taylor carry the groceries inside.

Which was as close as Jordan was intending to let Taylor get to cooking this meal. He was notoriously bad at anything that had to do with food.

Taylor dropped off the bags on the kitchen counter and Jordan got to work. He worked in peace for about a half an hour until Taylor got bored with whatever he had been doing and wandered back into the kitchen.

Shirtless.

The sight distracted Jordan who was mixing cake batter and got a little to close to the side of the bowl and cake batter splashed up at him. Jordan fumbled with the mixer switch to turn it off and finally succeeded. He turned back to find Taylor right behind him.

"How's it going?" Taylor asked taking another step closer, crowding Jordan up against the counter. "

Fine," Jordan gulped. Even after all this time being the object of Taylor's desire could be slightly overwhelming at times.

Taylor's eyes were locked on Jordan's as he leaned closer.

Jordan's lips parted.

But Taylor instead flicked his tongue out tasting the cake batter that had splashed on his face.

The moment broken Jordan laughed at him. "Mmm, tastes good," Taylor replied.

Jordan playfully pushed him away.

"And we'll be eating raw cake batter if you don't stop distracting me."

"Can I help?" Taylor asked jumping up onto the counter beside the sink.

"No," Jordan said immediately.

"Jordan," Taylor whined.

"I want this to be edible," Jordan replied but he made the mistake of looking at Taylor and his puppy dog eyes.

Well he supposed that he could find him some menial tasks to do.

                                                                        **********************

An hour later the cake was cooked and cooling and Jordan was beginning to start supper and Taylor hadn't burned down the kitchen. "

You want to start mixing the icing?" Jordan asked.

Taylor nodded, grabbing a bowl. He actually followed Jordan's instructions and soon had edible icing.

"Want to start getting the fruit you bought cut up?" Jordan asked.

"Umm," Taylor said.

Jordan looked skeptically at him.

"Taylor? You bought fruit right?"

"Technically," Taylor slunk over to where the grocery bag still sat. Jordan wasn't surprised when Taylor pulled out several tubs of candy fruit. "There was just so many kinds and I didn't know how to tell if anything was ripe and I didn't want to get anything wrong..."

Jordan laughed. "You're ridiculous. And I'm sure that Ryan will find it adorable when we tell him why there are candies on his cake."

Taylor beamed at him.

"I'm going to continue in here. Can you go get the table ready?" Jordan asked. "And possibly put on a shirt?"

"In my opinion I think Ryan would rather see me without a shirt," Taylor informed him.

"Humble," Jordan shook his head. "Put on a shirt."

"Fine," Taylor sighed and wandered off.

Half an hour later Jordan hadn't heard anything and wondered what Taylor was up to. He had just finished decorating the cake and was keeping an eye on the food he was cooking. He was just going to investigate when his phone chimed. He grabbed it and glanced down, seeing that the text was from Ryan. The text saying that his plane had been early and he was heading upstairs.

"Taylor!" Jordan yelled.

"Yeah?" Taylor appeared at the kitchen door, wearing a suit. "

You're wearing a suit?" Sometimes Jordan just couldn't keep up with Taylor. "

Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Taylor asked.

Jordan remembered why he had called Taylor in the first place. "No it's fine. But we have a problem. Ryan's on his way up here."

"All ready?" Taylor said. "I thought his plane wasn't coming in for at least an hour." "

It was early. I need you to distract him while I finish here," Jordan said.

The smile that appeared on Taylor's face scared Jordan slightly. "I can do that."

The sound of keys turning in the door alerted them to the fact that Ryan was here. Taylor disappeared and Jordan got back to work.

                                                                        ********************

Taylor headed for the front door just as Ryan was closing it behind him and dropping his bag on the floor. He looked up and smiled at Taylor, though his brow furrowed slightly. Taylor didn't give him the chance to say whatever he was going to though, crowding him up against the recently closed door and kissing him soundly.

Ryan seemed startled at first, though he quickly melted into Taylor's embrace. Taylor pressed against Ryan even more. The two made out passionately, almost as if they hadn't seen each other in two weeks.

Finally Taylor pulled back slightly both men breathing hard. "Hi," he grinned.

"Miss me?" Ryan laughed slightly.

"Always," Taylor said, leaning in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart again Ryan asked, "You going somewhere?"

"What?" Taylor was confused.

"You're all dressed up?" Ryan said.

"Oh, umm no. Not really." Taylor said.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. "Where's Ebs?"

Taylor didn't know what to say but was saved by Jordan appearing at the doorway.

"Right here," Jordan replied.

Taylor moved so Ryan was able to move from the door. And he headed for Jordan, the two embracing. "

So what are you two up to?" Ryan asked.

"Should have known that we couldn't fool you," Jordan smiled.

"I don't know Taylor just about did. But the suit gave you away," Ryan said.

Taylor pouted.

Jordan grabbed ahold of Ryan's hand, pulling him into the dining room. The table was set for three, candles and flowers in the centre, along with the cake that had been decorated.

"You guys," Ryan was grinning.

"You didn't think that we'd forget did you?" Jordan kissed him.

"Did you make all this?" Ryan asked getting closer to the table.

"Yep, even made the cake from scratch," Taylor said.

Ryan hesitated slightly, but Jordan whispered in his ear. "Don't worry he only helped."

Ryan grinned again, taking a seat on the table. "So I take it Taylor picked the decorations for the cake?"

Taylor blushed slightly. Jordan squeezed Ryan's shoulder before he took his own seat, happy that the three of them were all back together.


End file.
